


Angel's Heroes

by Xeltarious_Mandelinus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Bi-Gender Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Brutal Murder, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Demon Hunters, Enemies to Lovers, Female Anti-Hero, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Multi, On the Run, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Are Hard, Terrorists, Threesome, Torture, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeltarious_Mandelinus/pseuds/Xeltarious_Mandelinus
Summary: Angel is a woman of many talents, talents that she uses to great effect as a vigilante and Spy. Love has never been something she expected to find, Much less on a mission hunting Ex super heroes.Set after the events of Age of Ultron , but before Infinity war. Expect to see various Marvel heroes and villians to make cameos, and sometimes even be integral to the plot. I do play sort of fast and loose with the Marvel cannon soooo.... ya know... lets just have some fun and write some smut.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Angel's Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this Fic a while ago and just found it again, So heeeeere we GOOOOOOOOO..... (Im not sorry) Also if you dont make it past this first chapter, then its probably not for you.

Angel wakes from her sleep. she sits up and looks around the room. It was a small apartment room that was sparsely furnished.  
She Stretches, stands and walks across the room to open the only door.

She walks down the hallway and stops at a door to a closet. Angel pulls the door open, revealing her prey. The large muscled man hanging in the closet squirms and starts to scream under the gag wrapped around his head. She scowls at her prisoners naked form. 

"shut up filth" Her voice is quiet and Accented. She grabs him by the jaw and brings his face close. 

"you should not have raped that girl if you did not want to be punished." Her words are frigid and filled with menace. the man's eyes go wide as he pulls against her hand. 

"dont struggle, it will only make it hurt worse." 

Angel stares into his eyes and Hers start to glow as she peers into his memories. She starts with the night before when she had lured him into sex in order to learn his identity. As she searches his mind, she comes across the night she was looking for, the one she had seen the night before. She watches from his point of view as he attacks and rapes a student, Until she can watch on no more. 

"You have taken from that girl something that was sacred... And for that... you die." She pulls back her hand, plunging it into his chest. His ribs crack like dry twigs, and blood sprays across her naked form.

After a moment of searching she grasps her target and brings his still beating heart up to his face. 

The fear and pain in his eyes fade as blood gurgles in his throat. 

Angel Cuts her quarry down and drags him effortlessly to the bed she had woken up on, Throwing him onto it like a bag of trash. With a nod and a sneer she closes the door on him.

His bathroom is small and tacky, but it has a shower and that's all she needs. As she turns on the water she notices her reflection in the mirror. She takes a moment while the water warms to examine herself. Her face is round and gentle with large eyes and full lips. Her nose is round and perfectly centered. She wipes the blood from her face with one of the towels in the room. 

Nodding to herself she steps into the now hot shower of water. the soothing warmth loosens her tense muscles, and soaks her long black hair. The water mixes with the blood on her skin washing it into the drain creating an interesting swirl of water and blood. Angel sighs to herself and lathers her hair with shampoo, massaging it carefully to remove any trace of blood. After Washing the soap from her hair, she grabs the green bar from the shelf in the shower and starts to lather it over her Curved form. Her hands run down her well sculpted body, cleaning the blood from her unblemished skin. Stepping from the shower she Dries herself off and walks to the front room of the apartment. 

The room is sparsely furnished with only a small shelf and couch. propped on the shelf is an old tv hooked up to an Xbox. Six or seven games are arrayed amongst several College textbooks on the shelf. She turns to the couch and Picks up a pair of panties resting on a pile of well folded clothing. They are bright pink with black lettering. 

"Touch me.... Nice one angel...." She speaks to herself, shaking her head as she pulls the panties on.

She then picks up the matching pink bra and pulls it on, along with a pair of dark skinny jeans, and white crop top. finally she walks to the door scooping up the heels on the floor next to it. She picks up her leather coat, slinging it over her shoulders, and leaves the apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Oh hello! Did johnathan bring you home last night?" Angel contains her surprise and turns to see an elderly lady sitting in a chair in front of the apartment next door. She is wearing a blue nightgown and has her grey hair up in a set of red curlers.

"yes, please when you next see him, will you tell him it's over between us?" Angels voice is sweet as honey as she speaks to the elderly woman and her smile is half a cringe to show she was disappointed. 

The elderly woman nods sagely, causing the morning light to reflect off her Round glasses. "he gets that alot. You know what I think? He just doesn't have the respect to treat a woman right!" Her old voice is filled with disdain as she shares her opinion of the young man. 

Angel nods quickly "I'm glad someone understands. If you'll excuse me I don't want to be here when he wakes up." 

The old woman Nods "Of course Of course... Have a good day!" She waves as angel leaves.

walking quickly up the street, angel smirked impishly when her back is turned. The old woman is right about the disrespect.

With that last thought she arrives at her car, it is a small red sports car, with a rounded shape. Opening the door she throws her heels and jacket inside and sits in the comfortable seat. She closes the door and Drives off the small car's engine roaring like a dragon. As angel drives through the MIT campus she types an address into the GPS. The route the device takes her brings her through boston on the freeway. There is already quite a bit of traffic even this early in the morning.

Despite the traffic she makes good time and Arrives at her apartment in brookline quickly. She parks her car in her spot, and Takes the stairs to her apartment. She breathes a sigh of relief as she closes the door behind her. 

"X! Swaggles! Im Home!" At her call two cats come running to the front door, meowing loudly. Angel bends down and picks the excited animals up, petting them as they rub up against her face. 

"I missed you too! I missed you too!" With Kisses and petting Angel Takes the cats to the kitchen and sets them down, checking their food bowls as she does. Both bowls are empty and the water bowl is half full. 

"looks like you two need some food." She pours them some cat food and fills their water bowl. The two cats eat from the bowls happily. Angel then prepares an egg and toast breakfast opening the newspaper on her table.

The Headline on the paper Reads "Bombing at peace Conference! Winter soldier suspected!" Angel Sips a Glass of orange Juice and looks at the Surveillance picture of the winter soldier. "Bucky barnes.... My.... what I wouldn't give to get my hands on you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd this is worse than i remember it.... welp... Guese its all up hill from here tho right?


End file.
